The Battlefield Love
by Zukoscute2
Summary: xBased on the song Love Is A Battlefield by Pat Benatarx The day before, they confessed their love for each other, and here they are, on the battlefield, fighting for each other, alone. ZxK one shot song fic


**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**My 2nd song fic! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Love Is A Battlefield, it belongs to Pat Benatar.

* * *

**

Dead bodies surrounded them, Earth Kingdom soldiers and waterbenders and firebenders. They all surrounded the four.

Two months ago, Zuko had joined them, and now, his sister was trying to hack his head off, just because of that.

The four had finally reached the Fire Nation, and were making the last stand against the Fire Lord. Everything had been going great until Aang and Sokka disappeared.

Leaving Zuko and Katara to fight alone.

And just the day before, Zuko and Katara had realized their feelings for each other.

"_Katara, I," Katara looked at Zuko._

"_Yes?" She asked sweetly._

"_Tomorrow, we reach the Capital." Katara nodded._

"_Yes, what about it?" Zuko sighed, and took her hand._

"_I just want you to know now, that if either of dies out there, that, I love you." Katara planted a light kiss on Zuko's lips, and he deepened it before she could protest._

"_I love you too, Zuko." Katara mumbled into Zuko's mouth._

**_We are young, heart ache to heart ache we stand _**

**_No promises, no demands_**

**_Love Is A Battlefield_**

**_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_**

**_Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_**

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

Now, here the two were, fighting together, and alone. Fighting for the world, fighting for themselves,

Fighting for each other.

"Katara, go, save yourself, I'll be fine!" Zuko yelled. Katara shook her head.

"No, Zuko, I love you, and I'm not leaving without you!"

**_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay _**

_**Why do you hurt me so bad?**_

_**It would help me to know**_

_**Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?**_

_**Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why**_

_**But I'm trapped by your love, and chained to your side**_

Fireballs flew, water was whipped, Zuko and Katara had to keep fighting, until they couldn't fight anymore.

It would destroy them if the other died.

**_We are young, heart ache to heart ache we stand _**

_**No promises, no demands**_

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

Zuko watched, almost happily, as Katara took another Fire soldier down.

**_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong _**

_**Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing**_

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

Katara watched as Zuko shoved his dagger into the weak spot in a soldier's armor.

**_We're losing control _**

_**Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?**_

_**And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?**_

_**There's no way this will die**_

_**But if we get much closer, I could lose control**_

_**And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold**_

Once there was nothing but dead bodies surrounding them, Zuko grabbed Katara and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I'm never letting you go, you're my life." Zuko whispered huskily. Katara nodded.

Suddenly, there was the twang of a bow, and Zuko fell to the ground.

**_We are young, heart ache to heart ache, we stand _**

_**No promises, no demands**_

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

Katara got the arrow out of Zuko, and tried to heal him with her bending abilities, but nothing worked.

**_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong _**

_**Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing**_

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

"No! Zuko, don't die!" Katara sobbed. She cradled Zuko's head to her chest and sobbed.

"I love you!" She sobbed.

**_We are young, heart ache to heart ache, we stand _**

_**No promises, no demands**_

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

"Katara, good bye, I love you." Zuko whispered, and was no more. Katara screamed.

"ZUKO!"

**_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong _**

_**Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing**_

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

Katara felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, it's over. Aang defeated the Fire Lord, we won." Sokka's voice said in her ear.

Katara cried, cried for losing her love, cried that the war was over,

She cried on the battlefield where she lost and won.

* * *

**Ok, I'm not sure if this was very good. Y not u tell me? Inner Devil:** I could think of some reasons. **ME: shut up. Well, buh bye!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


End file.
